Cαѕυαℓ Affαιя
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Había dos modos de encubrir una relación secreta: la ostentosa y la completamente disimulada. Sin embargo, con una parte de los involucrados más abocada a la primera opción, hasta mantener una simple llamada (tras una conveniente fiesta) podría complicarse "un poco"... cuando era con la novia oficial de uno de ellos.::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. _Como aparentemente P!ATD apoya al Lightnesco (?)_ , el título & la mini estrofa (más algunas frases que quizá se noten más adelante) son de ellos~. Tampoco la magnífica portada es mía y... eso xD; saben que todo esto sigue sin ser sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Bloqueo repentino para cosas no-gore que... realmente, me frustró demasiado xD ( _más cuando no decides en qué fandom celebrarás Halloween de esa forma (?_ ) y, como la única forma de superarlo fue empezar con esto... no tengo más excusas o/o —aunque siga sabiendo todo lo que debe en general—.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; Post-Cars2 y con alusiones a infidelidad BD (mi sensibilidad es rara, así que no pierdo nada con advertírselos en caso de tomarse a mal esas cosas (?). Slash~ _¡y el adorado OoC que todos conocemos :'D!_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Casual Affair.**_

* * *

 _I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it…  
I did it again._

* * *

— ¿ **C** ómo salió la fiesta?

Preguntándoselo a través del otro continente, Sally enredaba un mechón de cabello en el índice conforme apoyaba un codo sobre el escritorio de su oficina; Lightning, en cambio, revolvía con fuerza el suyo antes de dejarse caer en el borde de la cama del hotel, viéndose bastante cansado cuando, finalmente, lo hizo hacia atrás.

—Mucho alcohol, tontos disfraces, todo tipo de propuestas y chicas desnudistas por doquier, lo de siempre —resumió con una pequeña sonrisa, empezando a tantear los cuernos que llevaba por ir disfrazado, en parte, como una cabra.

— _¿Chicas desnudistas?_

—Las que Dinoco siempre usa para promocionar sus cosas; no necesita ser Halloween para que anden en poca ropa —explicó con simpleza, riéndose un poco ante el nulo disimulo de la fiscal mientras que, por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbraba el pasar de una sombra por sobre la alfombra—. _¿Acaso estás celosa, Sally?_

— ¿Yo? —Por la risa nerviosa que se le escapó, sólo se hacía más evidente que tenía la razón—. Nah, ¿cómo crees? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me engañarías…

Y ahí el #95 dejó de escucharla, pero no porque realmente quisiese. Por más de que se trataba de apartar para poder seguir hablando casualmente con ella, después de sentir algo de peso extra sobre la parte trasera de donde estaba ubicado sobre el colchón, varias de sus prendas superiores (como el blazer rojizo que llevaba por encima de una camisa negra) empezaban a ir deslizándose hacia arriba, dificultándole demasiado el poder entender qué es lo que decía Sally sobre cualquier cosa que estuviese hablando en ese momento.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy per… _¡perfecto!_ —logró decir al final, sobresaltándose y devolviendo la vista al frente, en donde se veía reflejado borrosamente gracias a la pantalla apagada que había en la habitación.

 _Al menos, de tenerla encendida, podría excusarse más fácil, aunque agradecía que ello no fuese un espejo, como había sido el de la última habitación que compartieron..._ Gracias a ello, _por supuesto_ , ni aquel pequeño desliz (ni el quejido que le siguió) fue obviado por la chica de Radiator Springs.

— ¿Estás con alguien más, Letritas? —quiso saber al entrecerrar los ojos, haciendo pasar cualquier tipo de molestia por curiosidad.

— ¿Con alguien más? —Repitió con cierta vacilación, aunque apenas sus ojos dieron con la mirada caoba que lo enfrentó por unos segundos por sobre su hombro, una pequeña excusa pasó por su mente—. ¿Bromeas? La chica de la limpieza sólo me tomó por sorpresa cuando salía del baño. En serio, fue eso y nada más.

— ¿Baño? —resaltó, desconfiada.

—Después de una agotadora fiesta, lo mínimo que podía hacer era lavarme la cara antes de hablar contigo, y antes de la típica ducha para irme a dormir, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Por qué siento que sólo me estás diciendo la mitad de las cosas?

 _Porque…_ _¿así lo era y ella, por lo general, era demasiado perspicaz (son contar lo de extremadamente intuitiva)?_

Negó con la cabeza y, tapando un poco el micrófono para carraspear y aclarar su voz, contestó con toda la simpatía que podía poseer:

—Porque… _¿el ver todas las noticias y encuestas sobre la fama que tengo con las chicas te está volviendo algo paranoica?_

Un suspiro por su parte fue lo que le hizo ganar la confianza suficiente para no dar otra excusa y cortar la llamada cuando el castaño que lo acompañaba, desnudo de la mitad para arriba por presumir su físico —y no precisamente por el hecho de haber caracterizado _una especie de león_ para la fiesta en la fiesta temática— empezó a besar cariñosamente su cuello a la vez que iba desabrochando el ajustado pantalón oscuro, ignorando los manotazos de Lightning junto a las miradas que rezaban «estoy al teléfono» que le eran lanzadas como dagas.

—Sí, puede que tengas algo de razón…

—Siempre tengo la razón —comentó arrogantemente, aunque no precisamente para su novia. En un arrebato justamente provocado por sí mismo (debía reconocer eso), el italiano besó sus labios de manera posesiva que terminó haciendo que volviese a tapar el micrófono contra su hombro.

— ¿Letritas? —Le llamó nuevamente, insegura y alzando un poco la voz _, cosa relativamente rara en alguien tan serena como ella_ —. ¿Sigues ahí?

— ¿Dónde más podría estar? —contestó torpemente al separarse, oyéndose más divertido que antes mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de saliva que caía de una de sus comisuras, vigilando por el rabillo al otro, que mantenía una ladeada y triunfal sonrisa—. Sally, ¿realmente te encuentras bien? Terminarás preocupándome si sigues así —aprovechó a agregar con cierto dramatismo cuando Francesco se levantó para ir por algo al baño, dándole un respiro.

—N-No… Olvídalo; tienes una importante temporada por delante y tienes que mantener la mente en la pista —se corrigió rápidamente; seguramente, estaría negando con la cabeza en ese momento—. Todos aquí los apoyamos.

— ¿"Los"? —Confundido, terminó de sacarse las botas montañeras (a juego con la camisa) antes de alzar la cabeza, dándole un rápido vistazo a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño—. ¿A qué te refieres con…?

—A ti y, obviamente, a Francesco; ¿quién más podría ser? —Sally rió, como si lo dicho fuera lo más evidente del mundo, y Lightning sólo pudo chasquear la lengua al apartar la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido—. Las pequeñas de Mater quieren que "sus dos tíos ganen"…

—P-Pero…

—Sí, ambos son "muy rudos" aún como rivales que son amigos y que se visitan cada vez que pueden para molestarse mutuamente… pero podrías desearle suerte en la próxima carrera, por ellas —sugirió sin siquiera darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su supuesto novio, que se incrementó cuando el otro piloto volvió a sentarse, ésta vez a su lado—, ¿no, Letritas? ¿Qué mejor que ver que "sus dos tíos" se llevan tan bien dentro de pista como fuera?

—Supongo que… Agh. Viéndolo así, podría hacérselo saber la próxima vez que lo vea —susurró mientras se apartaba un poco y le daba la espalda al italiano que había regresado (casi silbando, de lo más casual), aún vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo—, ¿eso sirve?

—Bastaría por el momento, así que considéralo un lindo regalo para ellas —volvió a contestar de la misma forma antes de ahogar un bostezo—. Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando…

— ¿Cuándo te diviertes? —trató de adivinar Lightning, queriendo librarse momentáneamente de Francesco con un para-nada-sutil-codazo y una fulminante mirada celestina.

—En realidad pensaba que "cuando tienes trabajo atrasado en la oficina y te pones al día" pero… por esta vez, podría decir eso —añadió pícaramente, copiando el tono soberbio con el que el #95 hablaba en sus entrevistas.

— _¡He-Hey!_

— ¿Te molestó? —preguntó tan sorprendida como incrédula Sally.

— _¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Fastidia, y mucho… ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!_

— ¿Letritas…?

— _¡Hazme caso de una maldita vez! ¿No ves que trato de hablar? ¡Y deja de burlarte en mi cara, maldición!_

—Okey, si no vas a decirme cuál es tu problema (o si en verdad estás con alguien más) lo mejor será que…

—No, no, no, no, ¡espera, Sally! —Alcanzó a decir en el momento indicado, segundos antes de que la chica colgase el teléfono para dejar la conversación por el día—. No te lo decía a ti, ¿cómo pudiste creer eso?

—Estás riendo falsamente —apuntó, seria, y él dejó de reír inmediatamente.

—Tú… nunca… has hablado con cosas inanimadas, ¿cierto? —quiso defenderse, aunque sólo consiguió confundirla. No era su objetivo inicial pero, entre más lograse desviarla de la verdadera razón, mejor sería.

Hubo silencio… silencio en el que Francesco ni siquiera intentó nada más —y no porque Lightning amenazaba con patearlo si se volvía a acercar—, sino que también quería oír lo que la ex abogada tenía para decir, demasiado entretenido por ser casi igual de culpable que el campeón de la Piston Cup.

— ¿Estás drogado?

— _¡¿Drogado?!_ —Altamente ofendido, cumplió con su promesa de golpear al otro piloto cuando éste reprimía lo mejor que podía una gran carcajada, _aunque claramente el esfuerzo no fuese suficiente_ —. ¿C-Cuando he estado drogado?

— ¿Tengo que recordarte el incidente con Fillmore en tu cumpleaños? Porque esa es una muy buena prueba y ejemplo de a lo que puedes llegar.

— ¡Eso fue un reto, y cambia las cosas totalmente! ¡No necesito estar drogado para besar un cactus si alguien me reta a ello! —respondió alarmadamente, queriendo ignorar tanto sus mejillas rojas como el burlón « _davvero?_ » que preguntaba mudamente el #1 al verlo—. ¡Eres abogada! ¡Tendrías que defenderme!

—Era abogada, Letritas… Y sí, estabas drogado ese día.

—"Muy ebrio" queda mejor.

— ¿Discutiremos algo así por aquí?

—Tú empezaste.

— ¿Cuándo…?

—Me acusaste de estar drogado mientras yo me peleaba con la pésima cobertura de aquí —pronunció arrastrando letras o palabras, siempre mirando a su rival, que seguía disfrutando de aquel espectáculo—, eso debe ser algún tipo de delito en algún estado.

—Sigues diciendo más tonterías de lo normal e, incluso, las que decías cuando "te teníamos secuestrado para que arreglases la carretera"… ¿Seguro que la fiesta de Dinoco no se te subió demasiado a la cabeza?

Antes de que Francesco pudiese responder algo por lo alto (que, muy probablemente, fuera con otra pregunta que le avergonzaría), le tapó la boca sin mucho cuidado.

—Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Lightning McQueen.

— _Di Bernoulli_ —agregó éste por lo bajo al mínimo descuido del rubio.

Sin siquiera llegar a maldecir —o, por lo menos, chasquear la lengua—, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás; la fiscal había llegado a oírlo a la perfección y tampoco podía excusarse con la televisión, radio o lo que pudiese hacer ruido.

— ¿Francesco está contigo?

—Pensé que ya te ibas, Sally —regañó entre rebufos el #95— y… acaba de llegar para fastidiar, como siempre hace "cuando está de paso" por el pueblo… pero ya está por irse, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— ¿Por qué me preocuparía? —preguntó inocentemente ella—. Aunque estuviesen planeando salir a algún club de striptease, estoy segura de que ninguna chica te llamaría la atención.

— _Whoa…_ ¿Quién diría que la ingeniosa fiscal Carrera era tan confiada? —bromeó, sonando odioso por naturaleza, y ella lo captó al instante, por lo que su voz se tornó considerablemente cortante.

—Holley.

— ¿Holley te hizo así de confiada? —curioseó pícaramente—. ¿Seguimos hablando de la novia de Mater, madre de mis (ejem: _nuestras_ ) sobrinas…?

—Siempre debes pensar de ese modo, ¿no?

— ¿De qué modo? —Siguió, únicamente para molestarla a tal punto que cediera con la llamada; su reluciente sonrisa volvía a delatarlo, independientemente si era visto o no—. ¿Del acertado?

—Del sucio —dijo, comenzando a sonar exasperada—. Ella es demasiado bonita… Y estoy segura de que no la has volteado a ver ni una sola vez desde que la conociste en Londres.

— ¡Es la novia de Mater! ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¿Y qué hay de tus admiradoras favoritas?

— ¿Estás cuestionando el por qué no volteo a ver más chicas cuando se supone que salgo contigo, Sally? —Rió petulante, aunque en minoría evitando sonar descarado por estar seguro de que así era… y el hecho de mirar al verdadero causante de ello no ayudaba demasiado—. ¿Es eso? Porque me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de cuan maduro puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo.

—Espero que sea eso y no que te hayan empezado a gustar los chicos —bromeó, y Lightning tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano (dentro de un milagro) para no ahogarse con su propia saliva antes de que Francesco decidiera intervenir para ayudarle un poco (o… ahorrarle la humillación, realmente).

— _Signorina Sally_ —saludó al acercarse, usando ese pretexto para recostarse sobre el cuerpo del otro, que casi yacía sobre la cama tras ello—, _come va?_

—Oh, Francesco… B-Bien, demasiado bien de hecho… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Disfrutaron la fiesta a la que Letritas te arrastró?

—Yo no le dije nada, él se invitó solo —se defendió el rubio con tono mordaz, aunque su borde mueca no duró más de tres segundos después de que el otro susurrase algo al oído libre— y… no podía rechazarlo, por reputación; _tú sabes cómo es la industria de la fama_ —agregó al tratar de incorporarse un poco, fallando en el intento cuando el castaño volvió a tumbarlo debajo de él.

—McQueen sabe lo que le conviene —comentó el italiano, provocando que Sally riera al no parecer entender qué es lo que en verdad había querido decir con eso… a diferencia del susodicho, que rodaba los ojos, aún esbozando la sonrisa de antes.

—Podría decirse…

—Sin contar que Francesco lo seguirá cuidando _molto bene_ mientras siga a su lado—interrumpió al guiñarle el ojo—, _non è problema._

—Entonces, ¿gracias a ti es que no me engaña con otras chicas?

— _Esatto._ _Per più belle che sono altre donne,_ McQueen sólo tiene ojos para alguien especial.

—Wow… _No sé cómo agradecerte que te tomes ese trabajo…_

— ¿Alguno podría recordar que sigo aquí? —Se quejó Lightning, alzando la voz con notable celosía, mirando la pantalla del móvil antes de devolverle la vista al piloto de Fórmula, que alzó hombros cuando el rubio desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado al comprender lo último dicho por él—. Si quieren seguir coqueteándose, podría irme para que tengan algo de sexo telefónico —gruñó luego por puro orgullo, quitándose al castaño de encima (literalmente) para hacerse a un lado al dejarle el celular en manos; sin embargo, todo ello quedó en la mismísima intención.

— _E… se fosse un "ménage à trois"?_

— ¿Ah? —Mientras Sally se sobresaltaba sólo por aquella mención, el corredor (que se mantenía debajo de él) se restregaba el rostro con la mano libre—. ¿Q-Qué…?

—No le creas ni una sola palabra —advirtió aburridamente, molesto por haber quedado en segundo plano, aún cuando fuese por tan poco tiempo—; le dice eso a todos, y en especial a las chicas que me rondan —soltó sin pensar, y lo notó recién cuando Sally intentó contestar.

— ¿Acaso…?

—La cobertura vuelve a fallar, ¡te llamo mañana, a la misma hora! ¡Descansa bien! ¡Y saluda a los demás de Radiator Springs por mí! —dijo extremadamente rápido, cortando la llamada antes de que siquiera Sally pudiese apelar algo a su favor. Suspiró y dejó vagamente el móvil a un lado suyo pero, antes de intentar quitarse la diadema con cuernos, Francesco los vio con tanta curiosidad como veía su cansada expresión—. Cuando Sally se entere de todo esto, me matará… y posiblemente esquivará la cárcel por haber sido una de las mejores abogadas de California.

— _Sapete come si fa?_ ¿O le mandarás _tuo tiara_ por correo para que entienda la indirecta?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haré. —Junto a una risa sarcástica que combinó a la perfección con el tono, tomó la diadema para dejarla perdida sobre las revueltas sábanas, que titilaban conforme una opacada y débil melodía les acompañaba—. No creo que Sally se lo tome tan personal… si encuentro la forma indicada para hacerlo.

— _E con il…?_

—Con Harv es otra historia —suspiró, notando al fin que no era su novia quien llamaba en ese momento—. Silencio. No digas ni una palabra, ¿entendido? —precisó con un gesto antes de amagar a atender la llamada, receloso por la actitud del #1.

— _Tutte le strade conducono a Roma, vero?_

—Sólo recuéstate de una vez, ¿quieres? —Insistió al empujarle hacia la izquierda, ignorando olímpicamente su amplia sonrisa ladeada que, claramente, le hacía saber lo satisfecho que estaba—. Sabes que tengo que ser cuidadoso con Harv si vuelve a sonar amable con lo que dice… Se vuelve más sospechoso (e insoportable, sin contar _bastante inquietante_ ) cada vez que pasa.

— _Hai paura,_ McQueen?

— ¡Sólo acuéstate de una vez y déjame contestar la llamada como se debe! —gruñó al aceptar la notificación, dándole la perfecta oportunidad al castaño de besarle con la boca abiertas mientras Harv saludaba tan efusiva y floridamente… como le era costumbre sólo para con Lightning.

Al menos, la promesa de no hablar la había mantenido… a su modo, claro está, y hasta le había dado tiempo al americano de llegar a responderle con falso entusiasmo, casi idéntico al que demostraba su propio agente.

Más adelante podrían llevar a cabo otro de sus encuentros casuales… si es que a alguien más no se le ocurría llamar inoportunamente para saber sobre la dichosa fiesta de Halloween patrocinada, como siempre, por Dinoco.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Al principio iba a ser algo estilo 'Humor/Romance' ('coz... mi humor es raro, y lo veo por todos lados) pero, tras dar con ésta canción _porque el título provisional no me gustaba_ , vi que le iba de maravilla como para dramatizar... lo que está inundado de headcanons que surgieron desde que adelantaron la fecha de Cars3 7v7(L) **_**—y que más valen que se cumplan... en el caso de no canonizar lo que quiero que canonicen x3 (?) porque el peor de los casos sería un plot que me traumaría de por vida 7.7u** **—**_ **salvo el de los signos zodiacales uwu, puedo vivir sin eso xD.**

 **Veré en cuanto vuelvo a agobiarles con las demás continuaciones que debo... Aunque, desde ya, agradezco todo el apoyo :'D** **—en serio, nunca creyó que fuese tanto, aún en anónimo** **— so...** _ **¡molto grazie~! Davvero(L). Y espero que esto también haya gustado u/u7.**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Whoa... Si alguien leyó esa nota... ¡Espero no haberlo fastidiado todavía más x/D!**

 **PD2: _¡Gracias por ayudarme a definir los géneros de esta cosa rara, daaaaarling~(L)!_**

 **PD3: ¡Y Feliz Halloween por adelantado~! En caso de que no pueda pasarme por X razón uwo~.**


End file.
